Stay
by TattooShadow
Summary: Song fic! I was bored and I love this song although it's sad.  It has a happy ending though.  As of right now this is a ONESHOT.


**This song is called 'Stay'**

**By, Sugarland.**

**Stay**

_I've been sittin' here staring_

_At the clock on the wall_

_And I been layin here praying_

_Praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be gone_

Hermione felt the tears slide down her face as her boyfriend got up to leave. They had been together for almost two years and he still hadn't committed to her.

_And I'll be crying_

_And I'll be beggin you baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

He paid her no mind as he walked out of her flat, leaving her standing in the middle of the living room.

_But I'll be left here waiting_

_With my heart on my sleeve_

_Oh for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm dying_

Hermione screamed in anguish as the door slammed behind him.

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me_

Hermione knew he wouldn't listen to her. He never had. She had always been his friend and over time they had become lovers. It was only a few months in before she realized that he wasn't faithful, yet she stayed. She stayed because she loved him and believed that one day he would change.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby why don't you stay_

She knew he wouldn't stay though. No matter how much she begged, cried, or screamed, he wouldn't stay. He would go on with his affairs not caring what she said. He always said that she wouldn't leave him. It was too bad that it had proven true thus far.

_You keep telling me baby_

_There will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms_

_And forever be in mine_

_But I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, hoping to see Minerva. She needed someone to talk to, but the Headmistress was no where to be found. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were wriggled. As she wandered the halls, she thought about what her boyfriend was doing with that woman and it broke her down.

_It's too much pain to have to bare_

_To love a man you have to share_

She hardly acknowledged the strong pair of arms that wrapped around her unexpectedly. She cried on this man's chest, not caring who he was at the moment. She needed to feel something…someone.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby why don't you stay_

When she finally looked up, she was shocked to find herself staring into the black eyes of Severus Snape. Of all people to come and hold her while she cried, she would never have thought Snape would be the one to do it. Her own friends no longer comforted her when she needed them.

When she went to back away, she found that he wouldn't let her go. He held her body to his tightly and stared into her eyes with a look of longing. She couldn't help the sensation that went through her body. It had been so long since she felt wanted. Hermione had always admired the man and even had a crush on him when she was in school, but she never tried to pursue anything with him for fear of rejection. Now she would give anything to turn back time and take a chance with him instead.

"Stay here with me," he murmured softly.

She was shocked. How could she? She was already in a relationship. Then she remembered when he walked out the door earlier like so many times before without even a backward glance. He had just left her crying as usual. Alone.

"Hermione, I am by far not the kindest man in the world, but I will never hurt you. I would never seek to bed another if you were mine. Stay with me. Leave your job, your home, and _him_…" Severus said. Hermione felt the tears sting her eyes as she stared up at her former Potions master. Looking into his eyes was nothing like looking into her boyfriends'. Within the depths of the fathomless black eyes of Severus Snape was complete honesty and love. She needed to decide.

When Hermione went home that night, she looked around her flat. It was plain and uninviting. Her job at the Ministry was not what she had wanted to do with her life, but it was all she could get at the time. Her boyfriend was a liar and cheat. She was constantly alone, having no one to lean on when she needed a friend. Now, there was someone that did care for her and want her. It was the one person that had always been untouchable. She had wasted two years of her life with someone who couldn't commit to her.

_I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you_

Hermione made her decision. She wanted to live happily. She wanted a career she enjoyed and a man she could love. With the wave of her wand, she had her things packed and sent to Hogwarts, then she sent a letter of resignation to the Ministry. Hermione casts a few charms on herself to clean herself up and look presentable. She looked around the empty flat and suddenly felt a little lighter. She was going to take a chance with a man that no one would offer a chance to. She wanted a new life. Summoning, a piece of parchment and a quill from her purse, she wrote a short note for her boyfriend.

Then she left without looking back. The minute she left the room, her boyfriend of two years, Ron Weasley walked in and was stunned to find nothing and no one there, except a note.

Hermione went straight back to Hogwarts and to the dungeons where Severus Snape would undoubtedly be. He was grading essays when she walked in, but stopped the moment he saw her. She approached him carefully, hoping that his invitation was still open to her.

"Do you promise never to hurt me?" she asked softly.

Severus Snape was on his feet and a mere foot from her within seconds. Reaching up to grasp her waist, he stared into her big cinnamon colored eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I promise you, Hermione Granger, that should you accept me, I will be yours and only yours. I will do everything within my power to bring you happiness for the rest of your life," he told her, his eyes betraying his hope that he might actually be lucky enough to have her.

"Then I'll stay." It was barely above a whisper, but in the empty dungeons, it could be heard clearly. Severus bent down and captured her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. He knew that he would have to take his time with her. She had been hurt and lonely for so long just like he had. He would prove that he was a worthy man and that she was worthy of the love she deserved.

Ron Weasley picked up the note and read it, not believing what it said at first. He had told her that he would come back and be faithful to her if she would give him the time. Apparently, he had waited far too long.

_The next time you find_

_You wanna leave her bed for mine_

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_Baby why don't you stay_


End file.
